


Like The World's Gone Crazy

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien might be a tad jealous, Aged Up, Alya and Marinette live in a apartment together, F/M, Marinette finds a stray cat, Post Reveal, alya and nino know they were superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: or the one where marinette takes home a stray cat





	Like The World's Gone Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like this was the first idea i had when i was the fluff month prompts and I ended up putting it off until todAY WHOOPS, but its cute and I love it^^  
> Title is from Ocean park standoff ~ good news

Marinette considered herself a decent person. She tried her best to be the best person every day; she helped out the older lady in the apartment underneath hers whenever they would go on leave, taking care of her plants while she was gone. She used to help out at her parent's bakery before she moved out.

She was one half of Paris’ superhero, Ladybug, So yes, Marinette considered herself a person with good intentions.

She was so close to leaving this stray cat out in the thunderstorm, with how much trouble it had already caused and it hadn’t even been a full hour since she took it home.

Marinette sighed, wiping her brow with the back of her arm, and tried to corner the little sucker she had affectionately named Morty, but it scrambled out of her arms the moment she decided to bathe the kitten. The cat had who knows what stuck to it and desperately needed a bath.

Let it be known Marinette didn’t intend to let her night end like this, soaking wet and with a hysterical stray running around her house with Alya judging her and a bewildered Adrien standing at the door.

❝Marinette, what in the hell?❞ Alya stood there as the kitten dashed away.

❝I don't know!❞ Marinette scrambled after the little terror, tracking water through their apartment but it wasn’t like she explicitly gave a shit.

That’s a lie, she did care but not enough to warrant Alya’s sass.

❝Marinette, seriously why is there a wet stray running around the apartment?❞ The brunette almost slipped, chasing after a slippery cat wasn't her brightest idea, and neither was bringing in a stray without Alya's permission.

And yet she allowed Adrien to be under the same roof.

As if she summoned him with pure spite alone, the blond appeared, albeit less aware of the situation than she thought. Adrien popped his head through their threshold, with a mumbling Plagg in tow.

❝Hey, I just picked up some cookies from your parent's bakery, since they were trying out some new recipes and thought it would be cool to do a taste testing thing tonight?❞ Adrien, who was warm and full of sunshine, who was Marinette's other half and partner in crime, totally didn't hiss at the sight of little Morty running around.

He did not.

❝Adrien, you okay?❞ Alya asked as Marinette tuned out the conversation to corner Morty by the windowsill. She had to focus; the kitten surely had to have warmed up to her by now, if the lack of hissing and scratching was anything to go by? But still, the little gremlin decided to bolt and even ran straight under Adrien's legs back to the bathroom where a bath was still running water.

Oh god, Marinette ran after the cat, not caring whether or not she trapped the thing back in the bathroom and rushed before the water overflowed and flooded their apartment.

❝Marinette you okay girl?❞ Marinette heard someone ask but it came out muffled, the door had slammed on her way in and after listening for a moment, a tiny mewl proved that Morty was in the room with her once again.

❝I'm fine just busy!❞ She didn't dare open the door to call back a proper response and hoped that she was heard and went back to the task at hand. Morty let her pick him up, after inspection, Marinette deemed it a boy and got to work washing the sludge off of the beautiful kitten.

Who was very vocal in his distress, Marinette was lucky her kitty liked water, but this one certainly didn't. Morty was finicky, squirming in her hands as she brought a cup of water over the suds ridden fur of his, mewing pitifully.

❝It's okay baby; it's almost over.❞ Morty meowed, and the door opened a crack. Panicked that he could scatter again, Marinette's hold on his scruff tightened to the point of pain if the cry that came out of the little guy was worth anything.

❝How is he?❞ Adrien shut the door almost as quickly as he had opened it, standing behind Marinette as she gave Morty a final rinse and motioned for Adrien to hand her a towel.

❝He's stressed out, but I think he's calmed down enough to let me handle him.❞ Marinette handed Adrien the drenched cat, drying her hands on the towel before gently rubbing the water off of the pitiful animal.

❝You always did have a way with cats,❞ Marinette pushed his shoulder, not enough force to knock him aside but he fell dramatically anyway, so she had to laugh.

❝Luckily for Morty, I had practice, but no thanks to you.❞

❝Hey! I was very helpful.❞

❝Yeah sure, like flirting with me every third Akuma was helpful Chaton.❞ Marinette bumped his nose, far less forceful than when they were younger, but it brought a smile to Adrien's face regardless.

❝You fell for it.❞

❝Shut up.❞ And Morty started climbing Adrien like he was a scratching post. Between that and Adrien complaining that actual cats had nothing on him, he was the real deal and the best of them all. Marinette considered herself a good person but she had no idea what she had done to deserve this, but she was quite okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Morty from the first day prompt? Yeah real cat of Tigerlily318 that I was promised technically but akfjj morty bby you will live on forever.  
> (yes its a rick and morty reference)


End file.
